dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Vergil/Attack Set
This is an overview of Vergil's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- rightward sword attack (while sheathed) Standing M- leftward sword attack (while sheathed) Standing H- rightward sword slash Crouching L- rightward sword attack (while sheathed) Crouching M- leftward sword attack (while sheathed) Crouching H- leftward sword slash (knocks down) S launcher- upward sword slash Air L- rightward sword attack (while sheathed) Air M- leftward sword slash Air H- rightward sword slash Air S- same animation as Dante's Killer Bee TAC exchange up- a tweaked animation of his launcher TAC exchange side- same animation as air H TAC exchange down- same animation as Helmet Breaker F + H- Stinger (identical to Dante's Stinger; wall bounces airborne foes) D + F + H- High Time (same animation as Dante's launcher, with the signature jump added in; can cancel into trick with H; OTG-capable) air D + H- Helmet Breaker (same animation as Dante's air S; hard knockdown; can cancel into Trick by pressing L, M, or H) H (during S on contact)- Upper Slash (does a downward sword slash that causes ground bounce; chains into S) Throws Forward ground- Bumps foe with hilt of sword before slashing them away (2 hits) Backward ground- Brings foe behind him before slashing them away Forward air- Impales foe with sword before taking it out, knocking them to the ground (5 hits) Backward air- Does a diagonal traveling Rapid Slash attack (5 hits) Special Moves QCF + atk- Judgement Cut (takes a step back and cuts the air in front of him through a dimensional rift in a sphere shape; knocks down; L version- close range; M version- mid range; H version- long range; during Devil Trigger, the size of the rift is increased dramatically) DP + L- Rising Sun (launches into the the air with two rising kicks using Beowulf; causes spinning knockdown; can cancel into trick by pressing H; during Devil Trigger, the hitbox is increased dramatically) DP + M- Lunar Phase (uses Beowulf and does a somersault to hit foes; last hit causes ground bounce; during Devil Trigger, the hitbox is increased) DP + H- Rapid Slash (charges forward and slashes rapidly; actually hits from behind; last hit knocks down foe; during Devil Trigger, it has more vertical reach) QCB + atk- Trick (teleports depending on where the opponent is; L version- in front; M version- behind; H version- above) hold down atk- Round Trip (tosses his second sword Force Edge like a boomerang; can be charged before the round starts; during Devil trigger, the projectile increases in size) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Dimension Slash (flies across the screen, filling it with multiple Judgement Cuts as he goes; hard knockdown) DP + atk x2- Spiral Swords (summons six floating swords to orbit around him; lasts 180 frames) *QCF + S (during Sword Storm)- Sword Storm (causes swords to hover around the opponent's head pointing towards them; follows foe; after 190 frames, the swords descend on foe) *S + atk (during Spiral Swords)- Blistering Swords (causes swords to appear behind him for a few seconds before being released as projectiles; press S + any atk to release them individually) QCB + atk x2- Devil Trigger (transforms into his devil form for a 15% damage and speed boost; gradually regenerates red health; gains a double jump and two way airdash; lasts 600 frames) *QCB + atk x2 (during Devil Trigger)- Dark Angel* (dashes forward; if it hits, he slashes at the foe several times using Summoned Sword's Sword Storm before returning to his human form, sheathing Yamato and skewering the opponent with Sword Storm; crumple into hard knockdown; OTG-capable) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay